Christmastide
by Slayzer
Summary: Peter Parker can't stand Christmas as it brings back unpleasant memories. After overreacting to his teams attempt to get him in the Holiday spirit Peter storms out into the cold winters night alone. Ava finds him and reveals some of her own unpleasant memories and shows him the best way to confront those memories is by sharing them with someone who understands and cares.


Ultimate Spider-man is owned by Marvel and Disney.

I've wanted to do something about Peter and Ava's family for a while now but it never felt right. Now that the holidays are upon us it feels like the time.

Christmastide.

By Slayzer.

"So who's going to bring the eggnog." Sam asked as he, Danny, Luke and Ava sat around a meeting room of the Helicarrier making a list for a Christmas party.

The door slide open and Spider-man walked in and noticed his team not in combat readiness but wasting time on holiday silliness.

"Good, now that Parker is here we can draw the names for Secrete Santa. The spending limit is twenty-five dollars." Luke said while handing Spider-man a pen a piece of paper.

Spider-man pulled off his mask and glared coldly around the room. Whatever merriment the team was trying to drum up evaporated. More then the the disapproval in Peter's eyes it was his uncharacteristic coldness that was so shocking.

"Is this really appropriate?" Peter asked.

Sam was rather nonplussed about the question. "Well, yeah. It is December after all. So let's deck the Heilcarrier."

Peter fix everyone of his teammates with his hard gaze. "I know that the Heilcarrier is your home but it's also the last line of defenses and operations base of for Shield. I can't imagine what Fury would say if he saw you all treating this place like it was some elementary school holiday pageant."

the doorway slide open again and the Director of Shield Nick Fury himself walked into the room.

Fury was also wearing a red felt Santa hat.

"Am I too late for Secrete Santa?" Director Fury asked.

Peter just looked on dumbfounded as Fury added his name to box for the Secret Santa drawing. Nick then noticed Parker. "If your looking for a clever 'Saint Nick' joke don't bother. I've heard them all before."

Parker pulled his Spider-man mask back on and stormed out of the room. "Come find me when your all done playing Christmas elves and ready to be superheroes again!"

The doors slammed shut behind him. Nick Fury looked to the rest of the the team at a loss. "Who put the coal in his stocking?"

"That was most unlike him." Danny said.

Ava looked thoughtful for a moment and then she smiled. "Peter's right, the Heilcarrier is no place for a Christmas party."

"You have a better idea?" Luke asked.

-Queens-

It was dark out as Peter went walking home as himself and not web swing home as Spider-man. Cold slushy snow covered the walkway and the wind bite at him but that was fine. The weather suited his mood.

It was bad enough that he had to endure a sold month of a Christmas adds without that garbage following him into his superhero life.

Peter stopped threw his head back and sighed loudly.

He watched his breath become white mist before disappearing in to the cold sky.

Peter knew that he overreacted and that he'd have to apologize to his team. It was the holidays and they just wanted to celebrate as a team, as a family. They didn't know that this time of the year was like salt in a bleeding wound for Peter.

As he reached for the doorknob to home Peter felt like such a fool for reacting the way he did. Next time he saw the team he would apologize for his behavior. Right now however he just wanted to get as far way from the Christmas spirit as possible.

"Aunt May I'm home." Peter said as he crossed the threshold and into a since from a a Christmas movie.

Somehow in the span of an a single day a Christmas tree had sported in the living room and garlands with red bows hung off the bookshelves. The sweat smell of gingerbread and sugar cookies came from the kitchen.

The cause of this transformation was made clear by the number of people in the house. Luke and his Dad were hanging some more garlands while Ms Cage talked with Ms Connors. Kurt Connors was watching his son, Billy and talking with Phil as M.J and Harry brought out refreshments from the kitchen. Danny was putting the finishing touches on the tree while Ava and Sam helped Aunt May in the kitchen.

"Look who finally showed up, here have a cookie." Sam said while wheedling a sheet of fresh baked sugar cookies like a weapon.

"What are you all doing here?" Peter asked in a low growl as he pushed the cookies away.

Ava moved to take Peter's coat and whispered to him. "You said we shouldn't have a party on the Heilcarrier so we asked your Aunt May if we could have the party here and she agreed."

Peter pulled away from Ava and kept his coat on. "You told...!"

Ava held up her hands already knowing what Peter would say. "We just said we need a place for host a party and nothing else. The Cages and Connores all have cover stories and no one letting anything slip."

Aunt May came out of the kitchen and looked almost apologetic to Peter. "Would you like to join us Peter?"

May's eyes said more to Peter then her words did. He could understand what she was thinking at a glace.

'Can't we try this again, Peter?'

'Look at how many people are here.'

'Your not alone anymore.'

Ava was close enough to see Peter's eyes water before he turned around and threw open the door.

"I need some air." Peter said quickly for walking out into the cold night.

May just shock her head with a sad smile. "I guess it's still to hard for him."

Ava grabbed her coat and gloves and was about to go after Peter. The rest of the team was about to head out with her but May stopped them. "Hold on now. We all can't got tearing out into the night looking for Peter. Luke and Danny you have need to finish the decorations and I still need Sam's help in the kitchen. M.J and Harry you two see to our guest while Ava goes out to look for Peter."

Mary Jane seemed confused. "You think Ava will be able to get Peter to comeback if she just goes by herself."

May nodded. "I think Ava has the best chance of any of us."

Ava didn't know why May had such confidences in her but she headed out after Peter. Ava was almost out the door when May but a hand on her shoulder and said. "Go get him Tiger."

Now that stopped Ava cold and she turned around to face May. "What did you say?"

May Parker smiled and waved like it was nothing. "Me? I didn't say anything. I definitely didn't say anything about you and my nephew and whatever sorts of things might be going on between you two."

Ava pulled her white scarf around her blushing cheeks. She didn't know what to make of that but somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that May Parker knows a lot more then Shield thinks she dose.

-Public Park-

When he needed to get somewhere fast Peter Parker web-swinged but when he need to lose himself in thought then his own two feet were the best. He didn't know why his feet brought him to a puplic park but he brushed the snow off a bench and sat down. The grass field had been flooded and made into an outdoor skating rink and some kids laughed while skating and slipping.

A large wet ball of snow suddenly smacked Peter in the back of the head. He turned to face his assailant and saw Ava brushing snow off her gloves as she walked on over to sit down next to him.

"That was juvenile." Peter deadpanned as Ava took a seat next to him.

"No, that was a snowball."

Peter's cold face cracked in an almost smile. "Someone get you a joke book this year?"

"Who needs a joke book? That's what I got you for." Ava said as she elbowed Peter playfully.

The two of them grew quite while a bunch of kids playing on the ice rink under their parents watchful eyes. Peter pulled his bare hands from his coat pockets and blew into them for warmth, in his fast retreat from the house Peter had forgotten his gloves.

"Are your hands cold?" Ava asked as Peter started to rub his hands together.

"I'm fine." Peter said and then shoved his hand back into his pockets

It was very clear to Ava that he was not fine.

"Peter if this is about your uncle..." 

"It's not." Peter said cutting Ava off both quickly and coldly.

Ava nodded as those two words and Peter's reaction gave her some deep insight into what was bothering him.

"So this is about your parents then?" Ava asked and saw Peter look away from her as his body tense up.

"Who told you, was it Aunt May?"

Ava smiled softly. "No, you told me."

"I've never said a single word about my parents to you or anyone."

"When you get to know someone you can understand them by what they don't say as well as what they do say."

Peter looked skeptical. He couldn't never believe that he was that transparent to Ava.

"Peter I know you were raised by your aunt and uncle but you've never said what happened to your parents. When we all bunked at your place I noticed that you don't have any photos for your parents. And like you said, you've never said a single word about them. Your avoidance of them as a topic say a lot."

Peter sighed, okay so he was that transparent. "Look there are somethings that I can't talk about and I am allowed to have some secretes."

Ava nodded her understanding. "Your right and you don't have to talk. But would it be alright if you just sit here with me and listened to me talk for awhile?"

Peter thought about it for a moment but there was not harm in listening. "Okay, I'll sit here and listen."

Ava moved herself closer to Peter so that their hips were touching. The added warmth of her body heat felt nice so he didn't object.

"I bought a postcard last weekend. It said 'I Love NY' and had a several smaller pictures of some of the city landmarks."

"So your being both cliched and archaic."

Ava nudged Peter in the ribs with her elbow. "I thought you said you were just going to listen. And just so you know the postcard was just what I needed. You can only say what's really important on a postcard so it was perfect to send back to Puerto Rico. "

Ava grew quite for a moment. "I wrote what I felt and sent it to my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yes, I have a mother is that really so shocking?"

Peter shock his head. "No, I just heard about your father so..."

"My parents divorced six years ago. She knew my dad was superhero when they married but the double life he lived took a toll on our family. My mom would go to church and thank God that she had daughters, thinking that would keep me and my sister out of the 'Ayala Curse' as she called the White Tiger talisman. You see how that worked out."

"Wait! You have a sister!?"

"My older sister Angela. Everyone used to say that Angela was born beautiful and I was born smart, their wrong of course as my sister is very smart as well."

Peter almost wanted to tell Ava that she was also very beautiful but he could never put his feeling for Ava in words. He just end up making a fool of himself in front of her or he'd embarrass her.

So he said nothing as Ava kept talking.

"After they split my Mom took Angela and moved back to Puerto Rico and I stayed in New York with Dad. The last time I saw my mother and sister was at Dad's funeral. I think the reason Mom left him was so she wouldn't feel so bad if he got killed but it didn't matter, I had never seen my mother so heartbroken. Anyway after the funeral Mom said I needed to give up the White Tiger talisman and move back to Puerto Rico with her and Angela. I said being the White Tiger was my destiny. We argued, got mad at each other and she said if I became the White Tiger then I was already dead to her and I said that was fine with me. We haven't talked since."

"Ava..." Peter was at a total lose for words.

"So then I threw myself into my superhero training and cut off that part of my life. It worked but then I started to feel differentially about my mother. I wish I could say this was some revelation I had on my own but it's because I meet you that things are different. The way you are with your Aunt May and how family isn't something you to cut off to be a Spider-man but the motivation that makes you better."

Ava stopped to wipe her eyes before they became tears. "So when I sent that postcard to my mother I could only put down my most important thoughts and feelings. I told her the I miss her, that I understand how she feels about me being the White Tiger, that I love her and lastly I asked to forgive me because I can't stop being the Tiger. It's because I got to know you Peter that I can put my feelings into words and share them with my mother and sister."

Ava stood up and Peter felt the chill of the winter night where her body heat had been keeping him warm. "Peter I don't know what you've been through but I do know that whatever it was things are different for you now. You now have people who care about you and will listen to you. That's all I wanted to say, so if you ever do feel like talking I'll be willing to listen."

Ava then held out her hand. "Would you like to come back home with me?"

"No, I still need to clear my head."

"I see." Ava turned to leave.

"But..."

"Yes?"

"... I wouldn't mind some company and as I clear my head I may feel like talking."

Ava sat down again next to Peter and it was a while before he spoke. By that time it had gotten so cold out that the kids who had been playing had been called home. Ava was starting to shiver and Peter must have been freezing but he gave no sign of discomfort.

"I was so good that year..." Peter started to say then stopped for a moment.

Ava remained silent and waited for him started speaking again.

Peter stated over again after a long sigh. "When I was five my mom and dad left me with Uncle Ben and Aunt May. My mom kissed me goodbye and said they be back for me in two weeks. That was the last I ever saw of my parents. Two weeks pasted and then another week and then a month."

Peter stopped as painful memories replayed in his mind's eye at the tell of the story. "You look at me and Aunt May now and you'd never guess how hard it was for us. She and Ben never planned on children but all of a sudden a needy and hurt five year old boy was dropped into the middle of their marriage. Aunt May doesn't know but I once overheard her arguing with Ben one night about sending me to an orphanage."

Ava didn't know what possessed her to do it but she put an arm around Peter shoulders and held him.

"So I just repressed all the anger, abandonment and stuff that no five year old should feel in a perfect world. Uncle Ben tried to help me thought it but I was too wrapped up in my own pain to let him. I just acted like the perfect happy little boy I wasn't. Then Christmas came around and..."

Peter laughed out loud but there was no humor to it and tears ran down his face. "This is where the story get's hilarious. So I'm just a dump kid at five but I've been so good that I think 'Santa will see how good I've been and then he'll tell my Mommy and Daddy. Then they'll want me again and come get me.' So on Christmas Morning I ran past the tree and all the gifts and waited by the window for my parents to show up. It was a lovely tree too, Ben and May worked so hard to make the house look and feel like Christmas. When it got dark out I knew my parents weren't coming to get me all the feelings I had bottled up just boiled over."

Peter wiped his cold tears from his face. "I knocked over the tree and stomped on all the still wrapped presents. I swore and yelled and I think I hit Uncle Ben but he just hugged me until I let it all out of me. I think I stayed in my bed for two days after that, never once got my room. It took a lot of time, help and love before I accepted that it wasn't my fault that my parents left me. That was about the time I stared to let Uncle Ben and Aunt May be my new family. I know it's not my fault my parents are gone but Christmas will always remind me of the day they left and the days they missed and how much I still love them and how much it still hurts."

Peter looked over at Ava and saw that she was near crying and he wiped a single tear from her face. "I must have bored you to tears."

Ava pulled Peter's hand form her face. His finger felt like ice. "Parker you hands your freezing."

Ava pulled off her gloves and cupped Peter's cold hands in her own. She blew a warm breath of air on his icy fingers and kept rubbing some warmth into his hands. He shiver and for once it had nothing to do with the cold. Peter leaned in to blow some air on his hands but as he did his and Ava's noses touched.

Peter and Ava rubbed their noses against each others as their fingers laced together. They were now holding hands with their lips dangerously close to one another.

Peter pulled his head back a bit. "I should warn you that I'm a little emotionally vulnerable right now."

Ava smiled and leaned in closer to him. "Peter, everyone is emotionally vulnerable every moment of their lives. It's when we let those special people get close to us that our hearts become stronger."

"How close?"

"Just a little bit more."

Peter and Ava then kissed.

Then all of a sudden the holidays didn't seem so cold or lonely for Peter.

**Overhead a little Spidey put down the mistletoe he had been holding up for like two hours now. "For the love of Stan Lee, I didn't think those two would ever get the hint."**

"**Oh Spidey?" a playful female voice called out with a purr.**

**Spidey turned to see a little White Tiger holding up her own sprig of mistletoe. White Tiger winked and Spidey blushed right thought his mask.**

"**Happy Holidays Everyone!" Spidey said before he smooched White Tiger.**

-The End-

In my head this story wasn't so wordy but once I got going I couldn't cut much out of it. The complex things seem to take the most words.

I had this idea of awhile now of Ava's mother and older sister showing up at Peter's house thinking Ava was still living there and demanding to see her. Her mother wants Ava to quite the superhero life and her older sister teases her about Peter. (Angela del Toro was the White Tiger before Ava Ayala in the mainstream comic books but I just used the name for an older sister)

I could imagine this loving but heartbroken mother upset that her daughter was following the path that got her husband killed.

I'm also working on the assumption that Peter's parents just disappeared from his life without a trace. If they had just died then I think the show would have just said so.

Thank you for reading.

I wish you all a belated Happy Chanukah or an early Marry Christmas.

For any Muslims reading this then may God's peace be upon you.

If your and atheist then I wish you a Happy New Year.


End file.
